Recently, with increasing development of industrial technologies and science, the human lives are closely correlated with electronic products. For example, in the computer, network, telecommunication, medical and automation industries, a large number of electronic equipments are employed to enhance the living quality and medical standards of the modern people. Consequently, various power supply apparatuses are designed to comply with many applications and provide electric energy for various electronic equipments.
Recently, the general trends in designing electronic products are toward small size, light weightiness, environmental protection and power-saving efficacy. Consequently, the power supply apparatuses for various electronic equipments are designed to have high power density and high power efficiency. Nowadays, for designing associated products, the industry has developed a traditional power supply standard to cover the power supply specifications, the power distribution system specifications, the rack cabinet specifications and the cooling system specifications.
In the conventional power supply standard, the power supply specifications are determined by the designers, but no united definitions and criteria are made. Moreover, since various power supply units and the whole electronic equipment are restricted by the size of the established space, it is necessary to customize the power supply units. That is, the specifications and sizes of the power supply units should be re-planned according to the established space. Consequently, the products of the power supply units in the market have diversified sizes. The process of re-designing the power supply units may increase time and cost about research, tooling and production. As known, the whole set of hard tooling is very expensive. Moreover, the product supply and the inventory management are suffered from burden and distress.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a power supply apparatus and a power connecting method in order to eliminate the problems encountered from the prior art.